totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Sztuka teatralna z kombajnem w roli głównej
Rarity - W poprzednim odcinku: Zawodnicy poszli na poranne zadanie, by wydoić krowy. Zadanie zakończyło się remisem, więc ci, którzy nie doili musieli pić mleko. Przez umiejętność Ilaja do przekonywania innych odpadł jego wróg Will. Kto odpadnie dzisiaj? Jakie będzie zadanie? I czy ktoś odkryje coś dziwnego? Dowiecie sie za chwile! ' Muzyka ,,I wana be famoust" Dom Hello Kitty: 120px W domku było już mega czysto, ściany i sufit zostały umyte. Wszystkie zawodniczki zajmowały się swoimi sprawami. Lucy i Don siedziały na jednym łóżku bawiąc się maskotką pikachu. Don - Nie sądziłam, że będę się tak dobrze bawić w tym programie^^ Lucy - Fajnie, że jesteśmy razem w drużynie, tylko ta Kamil nie jest fajna :< Kamil podeszła do Lucy wylała jej na głowę zimną, brudną wodę i poszła sobie. Lucy - Hi, hi ^_^ ' ' Vivian i Gisel siedziały na swoich łóżkach patrząc na siebie wrogo. Vivian - ):< Gisel - -,- Vivian - Eh... Gisel - Wiesz w sumie nie musimy być wrogami ze względu na relacje naszych chłopaków. Vivian - Will odpadł przez twojego Ilaja. Gisel - Możemy sobie odpuścić? Zostańmy sojuszniczkami i przyjaciółkami. Vivian - No nie wiem... ' Dom Brudnej Drabiny: 137x137px Chłopacy siedzieli na dwóch połowach domu. U tych ,, fajnych": Ilaj - Odpadł Will więc teraz przy przegranej mamy dużo osób do wyeliminowania. Roberto - Tak... Na ich połowę wbiegł Flash. Flash - Czemu mnie nie lubicie? :( Jose - Przychodzisz już 5 raz! Flash - Wiem, ale mogę być pomocny... Corey - Idź lepiej do osób twojego pokroju... Flash - Ale ja jestem lepszy! Ilaj - Jeżeli się wykażesz, to dostaniesz szansę na bycie fajnym. Flash - Dziękuje! ' ' Na drugiej połowie Dan i Jake grali w karty. Dan - Masz jakieś piątki? Jake - Ale my gramy w makao? Dan - Musiałem to powiedzieć, usłyszałem to w jakimś filmie. Jake - Aha? Dan - To był fajny film o gangsterach i takich tam. Jake - Aha? ' Rarity w tym momencie zawołała wszystkich an zbiórkę. Na łące, za domkami: 131x131px 137x137px Rarity zawołała wszystkich na łąkę. Stała tam drewniana scena. Gisel - Co będziemy dzisiaj robić? Rarity - Zaraz wyjaśnię. Dan - Coś wiejskiego? Rarity - Raczej nie... Na łąkę wjechała limuzyna. Wysiadła z niej ona: Rarity - Oto moja kumpela znająca się na teatrze Anastazja! Kamil - Kto? Anastazja - Ja. Jestem byłą studentką teatralnej szkoły w... Corey - Fascynujące. Gisel - Po co tu ona? Rarity - Do dzisiejszego zadania. Pinkie - Teatralnego? Rarity - Tak! Ilaj - A jaką sztukę wystawimy? Rarity - Wymyślicie, a najważniejsze. W roli głównej ma być... kombajn! Wszyscy - O_O Ilaj - A właściwie jak kombajn ma grać główną rolę? Rarity - Pomysł dowolny. Nie lubię dużo tłumaczyć, więc macie duży zakres możliwości. Kat - Ok ^^ Rarity - Potem ja z Anastazją i Bunią ocenimy. Bunia przyszła. Bunia - Dajcie czadu! Przygotowania Hello Kitty: 120px Kamil - Skoro mamy kombajn to zróbmy horror. Bziździszewska masakra kombajnem! Pinkie - To jest sezon sweet! Nie może być dużo krwi i takich tam. Gisel - To może jakiś film akcji? Vivian - Tak! Akcja! Przybiły piątkę. ' ' Lucy - A może by tak... Don - Zrobić... Lucy/Don - Coś słodkiego! Pinkie - Tylko co? Lucy/Don - Kucyki! Pinkie - Tak! Kamil - Serio? Pinkie - No pewnie^^ Kamil - Czyli trzeba pomalować kombajny, wstawić je na scenę i mówić tekst. Tylko jaki? Don - Zajmę się tekstem. Lucy - Jej! Przygotowania Brudnej Drabiny: 137x137px Ilaj - Musimy zrobić scenę akcji! Flash - A jaką akcję? Roberto - James kombajn? Jose - No. Jake - Amy możemy? Corey - Nie! Ilaj - Wy nie macie szans. Jake - Czemu :( Ilaj - Bo tak zarządziliśmy. Corey - Czyli robimy film akcji? Roberto - Tak. Agent 00 kombajn. Jose - Doskonały pomysł. Ja mogę napisać tekst. Ilaj - A ja zajmę się efektami specjalnymi. Dan - A ja?^^ Roberto wziął leżącą na ziemi deskę i walnął wieśniaka w głowę. ' Corey - Może niech wieśniak i jego kumpel przeciągną kombajny na scenę... Flash - Nie! Ja to zrobię! Corey - Ty? Flash - Oni pewnie coś spartaczą, a ja jestem w miarę normalny. ' Przygotowania Hello Kitty: 120px Pinkie i Lucy stylizowały kombajny na my Little pony, Gisel i Vivian malowały makiety pastelowymi farbami, Kamil słuchała muzyki przez słuchawki na kamieniu, a Don pisała tekst w notesie, a Kat i Muriel stały bez ruchu. Don - Co rymuje się z przyjaźń? Kamil - Zgniłaś... Don - To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Pinkie nie odrywając się od kombajnów - Nie musi się rymować. Don - Dzięki! Gisel i Vivian malowały makiety przerażone doborem barw. Gisel - Nie można było zrobić czegoś innego? Vivian - Rarity chce mieć sweet sezon... Gisel - W sumie tak, ale to jest przesada. Vivian - Tutaj chodzi o milion. Gisel - A nie chcesz zachować godności? Vivian - Piracka godność nie znika, chyba tak samo jak piłkarska. Gisel - Zależy od punktu widzenia. Vivian - Tak... Lucy - Skończyłyśmy! Don - A ja napisałam tekst! Pinkie - Teraz trzeba wybrać kto będzie którym kombajnem... Ja będę Pinkie^^ Don będzie Twilight^^ Lucy będzie Rainbow Dash^^ Kat, która nic nie robiła będzie Fluttershy *_*, Kamil będzie Rarity^^, a Muriel zagra super Applejack^^ Kamil - Ja mam grać?... Przygotowania Brudnej Drabiny: 137x137px Ilaj przygotowywał lasery i telebimy, Flash zrobił kombajn na agenta i doczepił mu wąsiki, Roberto, Jose i Corey montowali sprzęt nagłaśniający, a Dan i Jake... siedzieli obrażeni. Roberto - Kto podłoży głos kombajnu? Jose - Mogę ja. Roberto - Więc postanowione. Corey - A napisałeś już tekst? Jose - Będę go czytał zza kulisów. Corey - Ok. Flash podszedł do nich. Flash - Zrobiłem już kombajn na agenta. Roberto - Doskonale - przewrócił oczami. Flash - Dacie mi szansę? Roberto - Nie! Flash - Czemu :* Corey - Masz jeszcze czas by się wykazać... ' Ilaj odpalił lasery i telebimy. Ilaj - I możemy juz iść na scenę! Scena: 131x131px 137x137px Przed sceną, przy drewnianym stole nakrytym czerwono-białym obrusem siedziały Bunia, Anastazja i Rarity. Rarity - Możecie wystawiać waszą niezwykłą sztukę! Anastazja - A kto pierwszy? Bunia - Może brudna drabina? Anastazja - Dlaczego oni? Rarity - Myślę, że lepiej bedzie jak zaczną hello kitty. Bunia - Jak tam chcecie -,- Rarity - Nie obrażaj się. Bunia -,- Rarity - Kupię ci budyń^_^ Bunia --,,-- Rarity - Dwa? Bunia - Niech ci będzie. Rarity wzięła megafon. Rarity - Hello kitty na scenę! Przedstawienie Hello Kitty ,,My little kombajn": 120px Na scenie zapaliły się światła stało tam 6 kombajnów (różowy, fioletowy, niebieski, żółty, pomarańczowy i biały) w nich zawodniczki, w tle jakieś pastelowe domki: Pinkie - Jestem Pinkie Kombajn Pie^^ Don - Ja jestem Twilight Kombajn^_^ Lucy - Ja jestem Rainbow Kombajn ^<^ Kat - Ja jestem Fluter kombajn <-_-> Muriel - A ja kombajn Jack *_^ Kamil - A ja jestem Rarity kombajnowiczowa -,- Rarity - STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wydarła się tak, że spadł reflektor. Rarity - Ja mam być kombajnem -,-* Kamil - To nie ja napisałam tekst. Rarity - Od przegranej uratuje was tylko klapa chłopców. Don - Ale my nie skończyliśmy... Przedstawienie Brudnej Drabiny ,,Agent 00 kombajn": 137x137px Na scenie jest ciemno. Nagle pojawiają się jakieś lasery i zielone światła. Po linie na scenę opuszcza się kombajn z wąsami. Lektor (Jose) - Oto agent Bziździszewskich sił specjalnych Kombajn... James Kombajn. Wspomniany kombajn został oświetlony zielonym światłem. Lektor - Agent 00 kombajn walczy przeciwko złożonej organizacji satanistycznej o nazwie ,,Hell of kitty" Na scenę wchodzą Roberto i Corey w czarnych kombinezonach i goglach. James (Corey) - Adam załatwimy ten kombajn! Adam (Roberto) - Tak James. Nie zauważyli, że kombajn stoi obok. James - Poszukajmy go. Wystrzelili linę z haczykami w górę i podciągnęli się. Kombajn odjechał w tył. Adam i James wrócili na scenę. Adam - Nigdzie go nie ma! James - Wymyślmy coś innego. Nagle wjechał w nich kombajn. Adma - Zaskoczył nas! James - Przegraliśmy... Scena się zaciemniła. Rarity - Brawo! Znowu zrobiło się jasno. Corey, Roberto i Jose stali na scenie. Ukłonili się. Bunia i Rarity wstały z miejsc i rzucały kwiatami. Znowu się zaciemniło. I znowu zrobiło jasno, kolejne kwiaty. Ktoś rzucił palmą kokosową. Rarity - To było genialne^^ Rozstrzygnięcie: 131x131px 137x137px Rarity - Chyba wiadomo kto wygrał... Lucy - My :-> Rarity - Oczywiście... że nie! Anastazja - Ja mam jedno, ale... Rarity - Nikogo to nie obchodzi. Anastazja poszła sobie razem z Bunią. Rarity - Brudna drabina to drużyna zwycięska, więc Hello kitty przeżyją eliminacje! Don - :( Dom Brudnej Drabiny: 137x137px Flash - Spisałem się? Ilaj - Będziesz miał jeszcze szansę. Flash - Tak jest... ' Roberto - To jak świętujemy wygraną? Corey wyciągnął z pod łóżka tacę Nyan Babeczek. Corey - Zabrałem ze sceny hello kitty. Dziwny rekwizyt. Roberto - Dobra robota. Zjedli po babeczce (wszyscy oprócz Dana i Jake'a. Nawet Flash!) Flash - O jej. Nyan Ciasta zadziałały i chłopacy odlecieli Jake - Dobrze, że my nie piliśmy. Dan - A ja chciałbym latać. Przed domem Hello Kitty: 120px Pinkie - Jaka szkoda :( Kat się dosiadła. Kat - Wszystkie dziewczyny kłócą się w domku. Pinkie - Ja myślę strategicznie... Kat - Aha. Pinkie - Musi odpaść winowajczyni, ta co napisała tekst... Kat - Aha. Nagle z nieba spadło kowadło. Pinkie zamieniła się w Super Pie i uratowała Kat. Kat - Dzięki Pinkie. Super Pie - Nie lękaj się obywatelko! Kat - Aha. Pinkie znowu stała się sobą. Kat - Dzięki, że mnie uratowałaś przed kowadłem. Pinkie - Ja... tak, tak. ' ' Pinkie - Chodźmy głosować. Kat - To doskonały pomysł. Głosowanie: 120px ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ''' '''Ceremonia: 120px Rarity stała z tacą czekoladowych podkówek. Rarity - W tym sezonie symbolem bezpieczeństwa jest czekoladowa podkówka! Pinkie - Czekolada! Rarity - Mam ich 7, a was jest 8. Kamil - Odkrycie... Rarity - Dobra. Mam podkówki dla Pinkie i Kat - rzuciła je. Pinkie - Przewidywalne. Kat - Tak. Rarity - Bezpieczna czuć może się też Muriel. Muriel łapie czekoladkę. Muriel - Ah czekolada. Rarity - Kolejne dla Vivian i Gisel. Przybiły piątkę. Rarity - I jeszcze Kamil. Kamil - Jej. Rarity - I decydujący moment. Ostatnią czekoladkę dostanie: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lucy! Lucy - Jej! Don - Odpadam :( Lucy - Nie jej :( Don - Muszę pożegnać przyjaciół... Szybko przywiązano ją do krowy, a ta pobiegła w dal. Rarity - To na tyle w tym odcinku. Chcecie więcej słodkości i fajnych zadań? Oglądajcie kolejne odcinki Totalnej Porażki w Bziździszewie! Materiał Dodatkowy: Krowa biegnie po polu. Don - Krówko! Nie wiem jakim jesteś pokemonem... Oj.. Nie e e dobrze... miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *wymiotuje* Koniec Czy podobał ci się 3. odicnek TPWB? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/na z eliminacji w 3 odc. TPWB? Tak Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki w Bziździszewie